Le roi démon
by Tacheebleue
Summary: En 3692, les humains déclenchèrent un guerre contre les démons, pendant quinze ans cette guerre eu lieu. Quand les humains gagnèrent, des espèces entières de démons avaient été décimer. Kai faisait parti de l'une d'entre elle, ceux du continent obscure. Etant le dernier, il accumula une haine des pires envers les humains, voulant leur mort à tous. Mais un jour il fait la rencontre


Chapitre

1

Première approche.

An 3692, nuit de mai, déclarant la guerre entre les démons et les humains. Elle fut déclaré par les maisons s'écroulant sous les flammes immenses qui dévoraient tout sur leur passage. Débris, poutres et briques s'écrasèrent sur le sol terreux.

Les cris et les pleures de désespoir se firent portés au gré du vent violent. La lune brillait de son plus grand éclat, scintillant avec ses milliers d'étoilées qui décrivaient le nombre de morts assassinés pendant leur sommeil. Dans cette lourde tragédie, une quantité énorme de sang fut verser. Mettant le même nombre de victimes de chaque côté, les innocent qui se réfugièrent pour vivre contre cette funeste guerre devenu presque civile. Mais personnes ne fut épargnés, enfants, femmes, vieillards, tous y passè massacre se stoppa après quinze ans de cauchemars, les humains gagnèrent après de grandes pertes.

Plusieurs royaumes se formèrent, dont quatre qui furent les grands gérants des provinces libres. Le dernier à avoir prit place sur la carte fut le royaume du serpent. Contrôler par une femme à la langue de vipère, crachant autant de venin que son emblème. A la longue chevelure noire charbon, et de son corps souple comme celui du serpent. Portant toujours des robes longues et fines aux couleurs ternes et sombres, donnant toujours plus d'inquiétude. Le deuxième partant de la fin et le royaume du cerf. Grand protecteur de la nature il et pourtant très habille pour la chasse. L'homme qui dirige ce royaume a une carrure des plus imposante et agis avec sagesse à chacun de ses actes. Le suivant était dirigé par une gamine portant adulte aux airs blond. Le royaume du paon déployait ses multiples cartes d'attaques comme de défense face à son ennemi, lui gardant toujours le meilleur pour la fin, finissant en beauté. Bien évidemment, tous obéissaient à un seul et même roi, sa majesté l'aigle. Homme d'âge mûre, il savait se faire respecter par tout ses congénères de pays aussi bien que ses sujets ou même son peuple. Avec tout ces pays formaient depuis la fin de la guerre, ils décidèrent ensembles de faire un traité, un pacte qui signait la paix entre eux et les démons. Peu d'humain, malheureusement, respectèrent cette trêve, partant à la chasse aux démons. N'étant pas correctement punis par leurs propres lois, les démons se rebellèrent, contre-attaquant sous cette oppression. Mon village fut le premier à avoir était "trahi" par ce traité de paix. Ceux qui eurent la chance de sortir vivant de cette tiranie, ne périssant pas sous les lames infestaient de sang, fuirent dans la forêt. Peu y survivent, blesser grièvement ou dévorer par des créatures non-humaines. Je pus, par chance, survivre à tout çà, grâce à l'aide d'un village dans l'un des continents du royaume de l'aigle. Me nourrissant, soignant et élevant comme l'un des leurs je pus vivre des jours enfin tranquilles. Quand tout cela c'était passé je n'avais alors que six ans et ce fus un souvenir de mon enfance des plus abominable. Comme le royaume de l'aigle possédait la plus grande armée il pourchassa les hors la loi, défiant le traité qui était instauré, il agi bien trop tard mais la paix pu être rétablit pour une deuxième fois dans l'histoire.

Depuis c'est quinze ans passés et la trahison, je pus fêter mes vingt ans. Bien évidemment, on est jamais tranquille dans la vie. Le village qui m'avait sauvé la vie de justesse avait des règles et des principes bien spéciaux à eux. Au-delà de ma majorité de dis-huit ans, je devais trouvé une compagne. Mais aucune envie, je n'étais pas intéressé par un truc pareil, et encore moins pour être en couple, les femelles du village ne m'intriguaient pas plus que çà. Et comme à ma grande habitude vous me direz, je fuis mes responsabilités. Montant dans mon échappatoire qui est un grand chêne dépassant la centaine, je m'installa sur une haute branche pour être seul. J'écoutais la rivière qui passait à quelque mètre de là, celle-ci avait un grand rôle de tout évidence, elle était la barre qui séparait le village d'où je venais, plus couramment appeler Virtäg, et le village des humains. Comme elle était symbolique et quand même temps elle était le seul point d'eau frais dans les environs des femmes humaines venaient nettoyer leur linge ou remplir des urnes, par moment, sans dire que je suis un pervers, elles se baignaient nues dans la rivière. Normale que je regarde je suis un homme après tout, mais pas un voyeur loin de là. Pour dire vrai pas seulement des femmes venaient ici, des hommes, ou plutôt des soldats venaient faire des entraînement dans cette petite clairière, ils pouvaient à tout moment se rafraîchir. J'observais souvent leur technique qu'ils perfectionnaient durant leur temps libre, décortiquant toutes leurs stratégies en discrétion sur mon arbre, je ne pouvais oublié tout le mal qu'ils m'avaient fait subir, à moi comme au mien. Je devais sûrement être le dernier de mon espèce maintenant, et je comptais bien me venger de tout cela et rendre l'honneur à ma famille disparut. Bien sûr je n'ai pas connu ce lieu des que je suis arrivé ici, c'est un oiseau que j'ai dénommé Pirf, allez savoir pourquoi. C'est un oiseau exotique des grande forêt du royaume de l'aigle, ils sont beaux comme rares, et leur chant et d'une magnifique sonorité. C'est même lui qui ma montrait ce lieu, par un hasard. Comme je le disais plutôt, je suis assis sur une branche, laissant une de mes jambes pendouillait dans le vide pendant que l'autre me tenait en équilibre, Pirf, lui était sur mon épaule, picorant les mèches de mes cheveux qui le gênait. Aujourd'hui, comme souvent en ce moment, j'assistais à l'entraînement d'un jeune humain dégourdit. Il ne possédait pas son armure aujourd'hui, un simple gilet marron tenu au col par une ficelle formant trois croix, un pantalon des plus basique et son fier fourreau attachait autours de sa taille. Tranchant le vide devant lui, il faisait différentes figures qu'il répétait sans cesse pour parfaitement bien les mémorisaient. Dans un geste fluide, pliant l'un de ses genoux pour que l'autre sois allonger, tendant avec droiture ses deux bras qui tenaient fermement l'arme qui pointa droit face à lui. Brillant d'un fort éclat, la lame illumina la peau fine de la gorge de l'individu qui fut éblouit au passage par l'éclat.

-Toujours aussi dangereux à se que je vois.

Ricana jaune l'homme qui avait toujours la lame sous sa frêle gorge.

-Tient ! Frantz, que fais-tu ici ?

Interrogea le jeune homme repliant son arme, se plaçant droit.

-Ce que je fais ici ? Tu as d'autre question aussi débile ?! Je suis venu te chercher andouille ! On avait un conseil je te rappelles juste.

-Encore...Nous n'en finirons jamais avec çà.

-Arrête donc de te plaindre sa m'arrangerait pour une fois !

Le jeune n'écouta guère son ami, Frantz. Lui tournant même le dos il regarda dans la direction de la forêt, là où le vent c'était légèrement lever, entraînent quelque feuille morte jusqu'à eux. Il dirigea discrètement sa main vers le fourreau, prêt à dégainer.

-que T-Arrive-t-il de Simon?

Interrogea Frantz.

-J'ai l'impression qu'on nous observe...Sa fait un moment que j'avais remarquer mais je n'aime pas çà.

-Hein... Soupira Frantz. Je te signal que tu es tourné du côté du village des démons, tu dois sûrement sentir leur présence.

-Et alors ? Je ne vois pas le rapport.

-réfléchit pour une fois ! Tu sens une présence, peut-être parce que tu es plus sensible à leur présence. Des humains sont comme çà, c'est ainsi que certain arrive à communiquer avec eux.

-Tu crois ? J'ai un doute tout de même, c'est trop prêt.

-Tu as l'air sur de toi. Et tu penserais à quel type de démon alors ?

-Aucune idée. En tout cas il a une aura meurtrière qui n'est aucunement chaleureuse.

-Hum...Tu ne me rassure pas beaucoup en me disant çà. En tout cas nous perdons du temps en restant ici à parler, grouille toi de me suivre on retourne au château.

Frantz partit en direction opposé à Virtäg, le brun qui apparemment s'appelait Simon, le suivit quelque minutes plus tard, gardent le doute qu'il avait. Je souriras, me disant dans ma tête que c'était normal que j'ai une aura meurtrière, je veux vous tuez. Je fus cependant interpellé par un individu qui arriva sous l'arbre, me ramenant à la réaliser brutalement. Comme on venait de me parler sans que j'écoute la phrase dite, je sursauta de surprise, cachant la branche qui ne supporta pas mon saut d'humeur et qui me laissa librement tombé au sol, me donnant plus de douleur dans le dos.

-Tu es pathétique.

Sorti l'inconnu face à moi. L'intrus qui m'avait surpris plaqua sa main contre son front, montrant son agacement envers moi.

-Ferme là ordure !

Rouspétais-je, essayant de me relever sous la forte douleur. Celui-ci, devant mon air de souffrant, fini par tendre sa main pour m'aider mais il avait aussi de la pitier envers moi et sans planquer pas. Froidement je rejeta son geste et me mit sur pied seul.

-Je me doutais bien que tu étais là. Tu fuis encore tes responsabilités ?

-Ouais, ouais. Je le sais çà.

Répondis-je à monsieur.

-Alors arrête si tu le sais, à cause de toi Ebiko ma enguirlander en beauté devant ma femme, je n'ai même pas pu broncher !

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es un soumit.

-La ferme ! Grouille toi juste de retourné au village et en vitesse ou je te fais manger l'herbe !

-Tu me menace en plus.

Ce dernier ne répliqua pas à ma phrase et parti en trombe. C'était Fuko, un démon de cinq ans de plus que moi, et comme vous l'aurez comprit il est marié. Lui c'est un demi démon, enfin il fait parti de cette lignée, on le sais grâce à ses oreilles sur sa tête et sa queue d'animal dans le bas de son dos. Il est un loup noir, ceux des montagnes, monsieur et donc un carnivore qui le montre à ses dents proéminentes et ses griffes aiguisaient, avec une tignasse noire. A part ses oreilles, griffes, queue et dents il est un humain basique d'apparence. En tout cas "monsieur" voulait que je rentres au village, maintenant qu'il m'avait trouvé je n'avais plus le choix. Je le suivis donc rapidement pour ne pas me faire remonter les manches une nouvelle fois. Le chemin était court, et nous arrivâmes très rapidement, la patriarche et la fameuse Ebiko que Fuko avait exprimé il y a peu était présent devant la tente centrale. Cette dernier taper son pied contre le sol, entourant sa poitrine pulpeuse de ses bras. Quand elle nous vu arriver, son rythme accélérait d'un coup, laissant un regard de fureur se déposait sur nous. Elle engagea la discutions automatiquement une fois que nous furent à sa hauteur.

-Où étais-tu donc passé encore ?!

-Nul part. Et je n'ai pas besoin de te faire un rapport de toute me activité. Je te manque à ce point là ?

sourirais-je narcissiquement.

-Arrête de jouer au plus malin, cela me soûle fortement en ce moment ! Tu fuis tes responsabilités comme toujours, tu n'es pas de se village à la base alors respecte au moins les règles bâtards ! Sinon va t'en la sortie et juste à côté !

Elle me cracha cette phrase avec autant de méchanceté qu'elle pouvait, je la fusilla direct du regard, lui tenant tête mentalement au moins, je n'avais aucune envie de parti dans des blabla de conneries. Ce fus la grand-mère qui nous calma tout deux.

-Sa suffit maintenant les enfants, je ne veux pas vous voir vous battre de cette façon grotesque. Mais Ebiko a cependant raison, tu devrais prendre les responsabilités qui te sont confiés. Mais il est vrai aussi que tu n'appartient pas à ce village donc tu n'as pas à les faire.

Ebiko comme moi restaient ébahi, la veille femme venait de se contre dire elle-même en même temps d'argumenter, elle jouait un drôle de jeu.

-Cependant. Reprit-elle d'un ton plus ferme. Tu dois tout de même suivre les règles qui sont instruites. Seulement, en te connaissant bien, tu ne feras rien de se qu'on t'ordonne. Alors je te propose un marché.

-Lequel ?

Répliquais-je à sa phrase intriguant.

-Tu es quelqu'un d'agile et puissant, tu sais avancé sans perdre tes talent, rapide et discret à la fois. Alors c'est simple, réuni toutes tes capacités et vole le rubis rouge.

-Pardon ?! Hurlais-je à sa phrase. Vous voulez parlé du rubis royale, celui qui est placé sur la couronne du roi du village voisin. Avez vous perdu la tête ?!

-Non, qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te faire ? Tu déteste les humains, que dis-je, tu les hais jusqu'à vouloir leur extermination total. Ah oui, tu en si tu le veux, fait selon ton envie, je prendrais la responsabilité de tes actes.

Je restas de marbre, Fuko et Ebiko était tout deux aussi muet que moi, nous ne comprenions pas l'idée de la patriarche, elle allait bien trop loin cette fois-ci, mais elle possédait cet air si sur, elle savait se qu'elle disait et ne reviendrait pas sur ses paroles, elle nous le fit bien comprendre à son regard. Reprenant lentement mon calme je finis par reprendre la parole.

-Et je gagne quoi en faisant une chose pareil ?

-Ce que tu veux...Ta liberté même.

-...Très bien, marché conclut !

Sur ces mots, je partis aussitôt, ne laissant personne agir avant moi. Je sortis du village en vitesse, Fuko m'avait suivit par réflexe, ne sachant plus quoi pensée ce dernier me posa des dizaines de questions à la suite.

-Kai ! Tu n'es pas sérieux à propos de sujet ?

-Pourquoi donc je ne devrais pas ? Et arrête de m'appeler par mon prénom je déteste çà.

-Alors comment veux-tu que je t'appelle ? Le démon. Enfin là n'est pas la question ! Tu n,e vas pas le faire aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas que je parts rapidement toi aussi. Ebiko sera ravit et arrêtera de te gronder et de te soumettre devant ta chère épouse.

-Plus ... Kai!

Je m'arrêtas net, devant le couler de la rivière qui serpentait à mes pieds. Fuko stoppa derrière moi, regardant l'horizon avant d'observer à son tour l'eau. Je me pencha au-dessus de cette dernière, pendant que Fuko réfléchissait à quoi dire pour m'empêcher de faire cet acte ce soir. Fuko finit par me lâchait un "ne bouge pas d'ici" désespéré. Je ne l'avais pas écouter, moi j'étais plus dans le chant du ruisseau. L'eau produisait un son mélodieux, elle le faisait en se cognant contre les roches qui laissaient leur sommet sorti de cette froide eau, ou, elle se fracasser contre elle-même. Je ne faisais guère attention à ce qui pouvait m'entourer, et je ne remarquas pas la présence des deux humains qui me regardait, ébahi par mon relâchement complet. Quand je relevas ma tête, je l'ais s'est vu automatiquement,par réflexe je fis un bon en arrière, me préparent à un combat. Les deux hommes me regardèrent avec plus d'intensité, je les connaissais bien, surtout le brun, c'était lui le soldat que j'observais le plus souvent percer à mon arbre et son collègue tait là aussi. Ce fut dans un pas en avant que le jeune homme brun, Simon s'avança pour me faire un salut de la main, affichant un immense sourire.

-Tu viens du village d'à côté ? Questionna t-il. Le Virtäg c'est çà ?

Je ne répondis pas, je le regarda juste. J'étais étonné de le voir si familier avec moi, il était étrange. J'eus le doute qu'il est deviné que c'était moi qui l'observait du haut de mon arbre. Mais comme c'était la première fois qu'on était de face à face, nous regardant dans le blanc de nos yeux, je sus qu'il ne pouvait savoir que c'était moi, mais maintenant que j'étais prêt de lui, je sentais son aura que était plus forte, elle me donnait une drôle de nausée, j'avais un mauvais sentiment et s présence me rendais affreusement nerveux.

-Simon!

Hurla son voisin de derrière, accourant vers lui, il plaqua son bras autour de son cou pour le tirer en arrière, me souriant stupidement il essaya de chuchoté à son camarde. Mais cela était vain, je pouvais entendre sa conversation, comme si c'était dans mon oreille qu'il chuchotait ses mots.

-As-tu déjà oublier ce qu'on nous a apprit pendant la formation ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Mais tu joues au imbécile ou quoi ?! Je te rappelle juste qu'il y a une espèce de démon très dangereuse venant du continent obscure. et à quoi on les reconnaît andouille ?!

-A leur cheveux bordeaux et leur yeux en iris de chat possédant une couleur doré.

Répliquais-je croisant les bras, fixant les deux hommes qui avait un air étonnamment. Je venais de répondre à une question qui était chuchoter dans l'oreille d'une autre personne, il était normal qu'il me regarde avec tant d'étonnement. Les deux humains me regardèrent surpris, une surprise qui me fit bien rire, j'allais pouvoir être tranquille maintenant et cela me faisait pas mal plaisir . Quand je m'apprêtais à faire demi tour pour rentrer au village, le jeune brun m'interpella aussitôt.

-Est-ce qu'il porte bien son nom ?

-Pardon?

Rétorquais-je à sa drôle de question.

-Ben oui ! Tout le monde dit « continent obscure » mais est-il si obscure que çà ?

J'allais lui répliqua une bonne phrase pour le réduire au silence mais je n'eus guère le temps d'agir, son collègue, Frantz l'attrapa par la nuque, enroulant son bras tout autour de son cou, le tirant furtivement en arrière. Un large sourire en ma direction, se rendant bien stupide. Les humains étaient tellement pitoyable.

-Excuse le. Engagea ce dernier, tenant fermement son camarade qui se débattait comme un fou. Il ne pése jamais ses mots et pose toujours des questions stupides.

Son rire était tellement débile que j'eus une folle envie de le lui arraché. Mais faire une telle chose m'aurais causé pas mal e problème alors je préférais m'abstenir, mais comme si les deux clowns n'avaient pas suffisamment prouver leur stupidité en face de moi, le brun, Simon se défit de la cage que son ami lui faisait, il se propulsa de toute ses forces en avant, Frantz lâcha net, laissant Simon plongeait la tête la première dans l'eau de la rivière. Éclaboussant tout le monde au passage.

-Punaise Simon !

Vociféra Frantz devant ses habits trempés. Je ne réagissais pas cependant, je restais de marbre face à la saucé que je venais de me prendre si brutalement. Le chevalier brun sortit sa tête de l'eau, prenant une grande bouffer d'air, il me regarda, l'air niait. Puis il afficha un grand sourire vers moi, tout en se relevant.

-Désoler.

Fit-il, baissant sa tête tout en la grattant. Il dégoulinait de partout, ses vêtements prirent même une teinte transparente. Mais la conneries de ces deux êtres stupides me saoula rapidement, je ne voulais plus voir leur face d'abrutis. En soupirant je tournas le dos au deux humains et partit aussitôt, les laissant en plan.

-Et bien. Rajouta Frantz voyant la silhouette disparaître. Tu l'as bien énerver on dirait.

-Ça va ! Je n'avais pas prévu une telle chose, mais j'ai l'impression de le connaître, sa présence en tout cas.

Frantz haussa les épaules, la phrase de Simon ne l'étonna pas plus que çà, il savait parfaitement que ce dernier avait des ressentit identique envers d'autre personne, réalisant à la fin qu'il les avait juste croiser une fois.

A force de marcher, je me contournas du village, je l'avais juste traversé sous les regards des curieux. Mes habits trempaient me donné un poids supplémentaire, me fatiguant plus que je ne le cru. Enfin je n'étais pas assez faible pour me laisser abattre par une chose si pitoyable. Je finis par grimper la falaise qui longeait dans la forêt, traversant les arbres les uns après les autres, je sortis des bois pour atterrir sur une colline de verdure flamboyante. La magnifique clarté de la verdure brillant se faisait ensoleillé de la luminosité de l'après-midi. Avançant prêt du bord, je profitas du paysage que m'offrait la hauteur de la falaise. Je voyais en arrière plan les deux pics qui planqueraient bientôt la lueur du soleil couchant, plus en avant, une autre forêt, plus épaisse et imposante, et dans le premier plan, c'est le village des humains qui régnait, leur grande ville parsemer de maison sur le long des pavés blanc, servent de faux sol. Je les voyais bougés, ils étaient aussi petit que des fourmis, j'avais l'impression de voir une fourmilière qu'on pouvait écraser d'un coup de pied. Cette pensée me fit énormément plaisir, que de satisfaction. Me laissant m'écrouler en arrière, je glissas sur l'herbes humides, comme s j'étais sur un nuage, même si je ne sais pas à quoi peut ressemblé la sensation de se coucher sur un nuage, mais son aspect doux et confortable me met à l'aise. J'avais l'impression d'être seul dans ce monde, une bonne impression je dois avoué. Dans la forêt que j'avais traversé avant de venir m'étaler ici, les oiseaux, dont les Pirf comme celui qui me tenait compagnie au du de l'histoire, chantonnaient, leur magnifique mélodie me laissait planer dans un autre monde, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, la fatigue me domptait, le ciel bleu et sans parsemer de quelque nuage devait noir, mes yeux étaient en train de se fermer doucement, m'endormant.

Des voix me montèrent dans les oreilles, un bruit bourdonnant le long de mon crâne. Je me rendais qu'on de mon endormissement. En ouvrant mes yeux, le ciel était devenu sombre, il avait maintenant des teintes orangé, une couleur agréable à voir. Je ne bougeas pas tout de même, je restas cloué au sol à écouter les bruits environnant. Les pas et les voix brouillaient le chant des oiseaux, ce qui me déçu beaucoup. Je me roulas sur le ventre, restant planquer dans les hautes herbes à écouter les bruitages des personnes. Je levas ma tête par-dessus les pointes, observant les voyageur. Je pris conscience que les pas provenaient de de trois charmantes jeunes femmes et de trois soldats, ne portant guère leur armure, il était donc facile à deviner qu'il ne cherchaient pas à faire le bazar ici. Mais j'étais bien curieux de savoir où ils allaient comme çà. Trop curieux et désireux de découvrir la vérité, je les suivis discrètement, montant dans les arbres, malheureusement, je compris rapidement la destination des humains, la grande cascade était leur point de rendez-vous. C'était la grande cascade, un point d'eau où une cascade gigantesque écrasait son eau douce sur le petit lac qui reposait en dessous. Maintenant que je savais où il allait, je n'avais plus aucun intérêt de les suivre, franchement, je suis dégoûte d'avoir si facilement deviner. Mais je me rappelas une chose importante, oui, bien évidemment il n'y avait pas que des piaffes qui vivaient dans cette forêt danse. Des herbivores comme des prédateurs peuplaient cette végétation, et bien évidemment certain aimer les endroits humides, surtout quand une crotte est installé juste derrière une grande cascade d'eau. Si je penses à cela c'est que un félin a prit résidence là-bas. Quand je dit félin on pense automatiquement au ronronnement du chat, mais lui, si vous l'entendiez ronronner, vous fuirez sans hésitation. Ce félin est appelé Aka, dont chat des montagnes. Il possède une peau cuivrer avec une bonne taille de deux mètres de haut et trois mètres de long, sans compter la queue. Sa face et des moins agréable quand vous croisez sa gueule couverte de dents pointues, avec deux belles canines proéminentes. Ses griffes déchiquetteraient n'importe quelles armures d'acier renforcer. C'est un animal des plus sauvages et bien sûr il est carnivore. Si je pense à cette bête monstrueuse c'est qu'une femelle a fait son nid dans la grotte situait derrière la cascade. Elle possédait deux petits, c'était le minimum que pouvait faire ces animaux. Et comme ces saletés d'humains vont vers son nid, elle va attaquée à coup sûr. Pas que cela me gêne, bien au contraire elle peut les tuer mais comme je dois faire un petit tour dans leur village, je ne veux pas être accuser de les avoir assassinés. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, je bondis de branche en branche, dépassant le groupe, mais comme la chance ne ma jamais aimer, une fine branche d'un arbre en train de mourir craqua sous mon poids, me laissant m'étala durement sur le sol. Je me cognas fortement la tête contre le sol caillouteux, me relevant avec douleur, je me rendis compte de la malchance double que je poss2dais vraiment, j'avais atterri juste devant le groupe d'humain que je voulais à tout prit éviter. Automatiquement, les deux soldats de devant sortirent leurs épées et les brandit face à moi, faisant reculer les femmes. Mais leur violence fut remit à plat quand une voix pénétra la fouler.

-Mais tu es le démon de ce matin !

Exclama joyeusement un des soldats, le troisième qui s'avança plus par rapport à ces compagnons.

-Toi…

Dis-je devant le brun. Je n'avais pas envie de rester en sa présence, il me déplaisait beaucoup, mon côté de démon me disait de me méfier de lui, de m'éloigner le plus possible.

-Quel politesse. Rajouta t-il dans les temps. Tu pourrais au moins retenir mon nom au vu du nombre de fois que tu l'as entendu.

Je ne répondis pas, et le silence ne resta pas.

-Tu le connais Simon ?

Interrogea un blond, gardant sa lame dans la main.

-Oui, depuis ce matin.

-Sa ne veut pas dire connaître çà, abrutie !

-Plus De lui-même.

Il se tourna vers moi, c'est là que je me rendis compte de la beauté de ses yeux, un vert émeraudes, une couleur pure et honnête, elle était irrésistible. Mais je ne m'occupas pas de çà longtemps, je me relevas tranquillement leur tournant le dos.

-Faites demi-tour si vous tenez à la vie.

Sortis-je froidement, sans faire attention à leurs armes de nouveau levaient.

-Comment çà ?

-Idiot ! Hurla le blond envers Simon. Ne vois-tu pas qu'il veut nous tuer ! Ce n'est qu'un

-Mais non voyant il ne ferait jamais çà…

-Certes je ne le ferais pas mais je suivrais bien tes désires. Répliquais-je face aux humains. Un Aka vit non loin, c'est plutôt elle qui vous fera mordre la poussière.

-Un...Un Aka ? Mais comment ?!

Paniqua une des demoiselles. Mais le blond argumenta son avis contre moi.

-Mais non voyons ! Il se fout de nous c'est lui qui va nous tuer c'est sûr ce n'est qu'un démon de pacotille qui vient de ce pays bidon du continent obscure !

Sa phrase ne plaisant guère j'agis. Passant sur le côté de du chevalier Simon, je cassas sans difficulté la lame du blond et pointa un aiguillon scintillant sous sa gorge.

-Répète moi çà pour voir, humain !

Forçais-je, appuyant la pointe de mon arme, enfonçant le bout dans la peau frêle de sa gorge, laissant une petite coulée de sang glissait le long de son cou. Le blond tremblota, il était tétanisé par la peur, il lâcha le bout de son épée restant dans sa main. Je le sentais tremblé comme une feuille, j'appréciais cette sensation de supériorité. Mais un événement désagréable survenu dans la fouler, et cela m'empêcher de faire mon plan. Me retournant, je lâchas la gorge plaisante du jeune humain, je lui tournas dos mais continua de sentir sa peur et son regard tremblant. Une tornade se forma devant nous, laissant les feuilles mortes tourbillonnaient dans le mini siphon. Ce fut une bête immense qui apparut dans un cri strident, sortant ses griffes agissaient à chacun de ses pas en avant. Balançant sa queue de droite à gauche, gonflant ses flans, le monstre nous montrait sa supériorité. C'était le Aka, la femelle que je recherchais, mais elle nous avait trouvé avant que je ne la trouves et cela était plutôt embêtant. Les demoiselles paniquèrent devant le félin, s'agrippant l'une à l'autre. Les chevaliers brandirent leurs épées de nouveau, les jambes flageolante. Je tournas le dos au gros chat qui frappa durement sa queue contre le sol, une queue massue et bourrait d'épines recroquevillaient. Elle siffla face à mon détournement, me prévenant de son attaque. Mais elle restait tout de même immobile face à mon geste par rapport aux humains.

-Où vas-tu comme çà ?!

Questionna le blond qui était toujours à terre, il n'avait pas bougé, cela était compréhensible après tout, un trouillard restait un trouillard.

-Je me casse. Sifflais-je entre mes dents serraient. Je ne tiens pas à participer à un combat inutile. Si vous restez ici elle vous attaquera, alors bougez pour vos vies !

-Mais attends… Sortit une des femmes en pleure. Aide nous !

Me supplia t-elle.

-Pardon?!

Réagissais-je dans le car de tour, comment osait elle demander mon aide après les insultes que j'avais prit, puis j'étais un démon. Mais je n'eus le temps de répliquer quelque chose que les demoiselles hurlèrent dans un son aigu, me brisant les tympans, j'eus dans la suite un vertige brutal qui me fait perdre mes sens. Comme une brute, la Aka fonça brutalement sur moi, me donnant un coup sauvage dans l'estomac avec son crâne dure comme le béton. Je me retrouvais propulsé dans les airs, atterrissant durement contre un arbre. Comme si je n'en avais pas suffisamment reçut, la féline me chargea de nouveau, plantant dans mon abdomen sa queue qui me brouilla mes organes. J'en crachais une bonne parti de sang qui me remonta telle une coulé de lave ressortant de son magma. Elle était prête en plus à me rendre un notre coup aussi brutale mais cette fois elle visait ma boîte crânienne. De justesse, j'évitais le coup en m'abaissant, automatiquement je fis une roulade vers les humains recroquevillaient dans un coin du chemin traçait dans la forêt. Je m'attendais à les voir fuir, la peur les avait sûrement tétanisé, les empêchant de faire un tel acte. Et comme la blessure que j'avais reçu me faisait atrocement mal, je n'eus pas la force de tenir droit, je fus obligé de plier un genou contre le sol. Dans le coin de mon œil je vis une silhouette apparaître, c'était l'un des humains, l'arme pointait dans les airs, prêt au combat.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiche, humain ?!

Demandais-je devant le geste de ce chevalier brun.

-Et bien je t'aide.

Répondit-il d'un air des plus normal.

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de répliquer une quelconque chose que, la bête enrageait, nous fonça de nouveau dessus, elle lançait le deuxième rounds. Elle n'était plus paralysé par mon coup d'aiguille et allait parfaitement nous le faire comprendre. De sa queue engourdit, elle donna un puissant coup contre le sol éclatant la terre, envoyant au passage des roches. Les missiles nous frappèrent de plein fouet, nous obligeant à recouvrir nos visage de nos bras. La vue bloquait, la femelle chat ne perdit pas de temps pour en profiter pleinement. Nous fonçant dessus comme un cheval fou, elle bondit, élançant ses pattes en avant, sortant ses horribles griffes crochus. Elle ne loupa guère l'occasion de me propulser une nouvelle fois dans les airs avec sa tête, me faisant intercepter une fois encore un arbre qui me cloua froidement contre le sol, par justesse, j'évitais le coup brutale de la bête, me plaçant de nous sur le chemin découvert.

-Toujours vivant l'humain ?!

Hurlais-je ne voyant plus la tête brune. Ce dernier me répondu instinctivement, il était couché dans un tas de buisson, il avait du recevoir lui aussi un coup brutal qui l'avait fait décollé dans ce buisson épais.

-Prend le flanc, je m'occupe du reste !

Ordonnais-je presque, me plaçant en posture de combat. J'avais encore l'affreuse douleur dans l'estomac, je ne cessais de saigné. Ma jambe touchait le sol, je ne pouvais pas tenir sans soutien, mais je devais absolument me relever à temps pour pouvoir donner le coup de grâce, le duel à mort était inévitable maintenant. Le chevalier se relevait rapidement de son tas de feuilles, il se mit dans le sens du flanc de la Aka et dés qu'une ouverture apparut, il fonçait dedans, plantant das la solide peau de l'animal sa lame qui fit hurlé la femelle. Le seul souci dans des cas comme çà, c'est que la lame de du jeune homme restait coincé dans le cuivre du chat, il avait beau s'acharnait pour retiré cette dernière, cela restait en vain. La bête avait bien devinée le problème et allait, comme elle savait faire, profiter de la situation. Sans perdre de seconde elle fit quelques pas en arrière, obligeant le pauvre humain à suivre le poids imposant du monstre. Elle avait laissée deviner se qu'elle prévoyait, et l'humain n'était pas si débile, il avait deviné l'attaque de la Aka. Il lâchait l'arme aussitôt, que la femelle ne monta sur ses pattes arrières, il recula prestement, le félin venait tout juste de se basculer sur le côté, s'écrasant fortement. La lame se planta plus, s'enfonçant dans la chair du félin qui hurlait sa douleur dans un râlement puissant. La femelle féline mit du temps avant de se relever, et je profitais à mon tour de cette perte de temps précieuse. Me relevant rapidement, je ne fais aucune attention à ma blessure terrible, je fonçais et dans un élan unique je bondis, me laissant décoller dans les airs. La femelle s'était déjà remit sur ses quatre pattes, elle était droite maintenant, idéale pour atterrir sans trop de dommage et mon coup allait assurément marcher. Mais le félin avait prévu mon plan, elle s'était fougueusement relevée sur ses pattes arrières, me laissant chuter sur sa tête. Je glissais, me rattrapent à son oreille, et cela, elle ne l'apprécia guère. Son hurlement fut suivit d'un geste du crâne violent, grâce à cela je pu me mettre à califourchon sur sa clavicule, me tenant autant que je le pouvais. J'avais le droit à un rodéo des plus impressionnant, je n'avais jamais testé une chose pareille et je m'en serrais bien passé. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de jouer pour savoir combien de temps j'allais tenir sur son dos, il fallait que j'en finisse une bonne fois pour toute. De ma sacoche je sortis un petit aiguillon, tout en me tenant à ses oreilles, les seules touches accessibles pour moi. Le coup sec et direct que je donnais stoppa toute activité de la féline, je lui avais lancé une nouvelle décharge électrique mais cette fois dans la nuque, au niveau de la colonne vertébrale. Elle fit un dernier mouvement, celui qui la condamna pour de bon, elle se retournait, tombant comme une pierre sur le dos. J'avais, bien évidemment bondis de son dos pour éviter de me faire lamentablement écraser. Quand je retournais auprès des humain, sans vraiment le vouloir, je fixais la bête. Elle était en face de nous, les quatre fers en l'air, un couler mousseux dégoulina de ses babines. Sa dentition pointue était apparente, aiguisé à souhait. Elle avait les yeux blanc, complètement retournaient, elle avait eu un choc bien puissant. Par moment des tremblements étaient visibles, elle s'était prit un coup bien trop fort pour pouvoir rester dans un état acceptable. Elle était belle et bien morte. Le silence était retombé net, les humains avaient aussi bien comprit qu'elle était terminée, mais ils ne se sentaient pas pour autant coupable.

-Enfin !

Soupirait une des dames, s'écroulant au sol, elle était comme les autres, soulager. Je serrais mes dents comme mon point libre, l'autre tenait ma plaie ouverte, elle me faisait horriblement mal, mais les paroles des humains hideux me faisait oublié cette douleur. Je ne pouvais cependant restait sans agir devant de telles paroles grossières.

-Et vous en êtes content…. ?

Demandais-je en sifflant doucement, je n'avais plus d'air qui traversait mes tranchés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous chante encore, démon ?!

Devenu agressive le jeune blond, prêt de son congénère roux.

-Et vous êtes content qu'elle soit morte ?!

-Elle ?

Demanda Simon à son tour, intriguer.

-Oui elle ! Rétorquais-je brutalement. Elle possédait des petits, elle avait un nid, une famille, et vous….Vous ! Vous avez tout détruis ! Par votre foutu faute j'ai du la tuer et vous osez dire « enfin » !

-Calme-toi ! Se défendit ardemment le blond. Je te signal que tu t'es fait attaqué !

-Normal ! Je suis bien plus fort que vous tous réuni, elle ne garderait pas un danger en dernier, c'est une chose évidente !

J'étais fortement irrité de se que je pouvais entendre de leur bouche grossières, je ne supportais pas tant d'insolence hideuse. Dans la rage et j'accourus dans le sens contraire des humains et fuyais en quelque sorte, fuyez leur idiotie. Je m'engouffrais sauvagement dans les feuillages épais, me laissant disparaître ainsi. Je n'avais pas fait grande attention au humain, surtout au brun, Simon. Comme je courais avec une colère plus noir que ma veste de cuivre, ma blessure était toujours aussi ouverte et ma vitesse accordait à mes mouvement ne me permettaient pas d'arranger l'affaire. Et je compris bien que j'étais aller trop fort, car, en même pas quelques minutes je perdis l'équilibre, voyant le sol s'approchait de moi. J'avais instinctivement fermé les yeux pour ne pas avoir plus mal que je ne l'étais déjà, je ne voulais surtout pas voir le sol se rapprochait rapidement. Mais quand je pris conscience que je n'avais toujours pas heurté la terre, j'ouvris mes paupières et me vu pendu dans le vide en quelque sorte. En réalité, je sentais quelque chose qui tenait le tour de ma taille, un bras, un corps, une personne m'avait retenu. Je fus ,certes surpris, mais aussi je ne savais pas qui sa pouvait être et je ne mis pas longtemps pour le savoir. Tournant le regard je croisais le émeraude de mon porteur, un émeraude rare et pure, comme toujours. Mais très vite je pris conscience à qui appartenait ses perles de couleurs ultimes et cela me déplaisais beaucoup plus que je ne le cru. C'était l'humain Simon, je venais de comprendre qu'il m'avait suivit, je venais tout juste de comprendre çà. Je me sentais vraiment faible, il était hors de question qu'un humain me voit ainsi, hors de question ! Dans un geste brusque je lui retirais ses mains, évitant de me ramasser une autre fois et pour de bon. Ce dernier gardait tout de même ses bras à une distance de sécurité, le au cas ou je serais prit de vertige une nouvelle fois.

-Que fais-tu là ?! Rouspétais-je à sa présence. Retourne dans ton village humain !

-Un peu de politesse s'il te plaît, je t'ai quand même éviter de te ramasser !

-Et alors ?! Cela ne dois rien, ne crois pas que sa effacera toute les horreurs que vous avez commit !

-Désoler, je ne savais vraiment pas pour le Aka...Enfin la devrais-je dire.

-Que veux-tu vraiment ?

-T'aider ! Je veux surtout savoir se que tu vas faire ? Tu avais bien dit qu'elle avait des petits, alors je veux savoir.

Son inquiétude m'en bougea un coin, j'étais surpris de voir une chose pareil chez un être humain. Il est vrai que eux aussi possède des sentiments, mais envers des démons, impossible. Alors que celui-ci me montre une inquiétude pareil envers des démons, surtout les petits d'une femelle qui a voulu le tuer, cela me paraissait encore plus fou. Je ne savais pas où il voulait en venir et c'est ça qui ma profondément agacer, je n'ai pas supporté une chose pareil.

-Qu'est ce que tu cherches au juste ?

-Rien, je veux juste savoir se que tu vas faire, tu es bien parti à leurs recherches ?

-Oui, mais cela ne te concerne pas humain. Retourne d'où tu viens.

Sortis-je froidement, montrant le point final de la conversation. Je m'étais éloigner de lui, je commençais à partir vers la cascade, mais dans une retenu brutale, je me retrouvais tiré en arrière par le cher Simon.

-Quoi encore ?!

Hurlais-je presque.

-Que vas-tu leurs faire ?

Demanda ce dernier, me regardant dans le blanc des yeux. Il voulait une réponse et l'aurait apparemment.

-En quoi cela te sera-t-il utile ?

-Je veux savoir ! Tu comptes les tués comme leur mère ?

-La faute de qui pour leur mère ! Les petits n'auront aucune chance, je leur donnerais une mort douce si cela peux te rassurer.

Je le fis lâché prise, mais aussitôt il récupérait mon bras, l'oppressant plus que tout ta l'heure. Je me retournais sauvagement vers lui, mais la forte once de tristesse qu'il possédait m'en boucha un coin, pour la première fois je voyais une tristesse pure dans les yeux d'un humain, qui plus est, il portait ce sentiment envers des démons, une espèce complètement différent à lui. Je e voulais pas voir plus, il me mettait dans un malaise pas possible, je ne pouvais pas continué à assister à un spectacle pareil. Il possédait cette aura différent, il n'était pas comme les autres, une autre facette le désignait, une facette qui me mettait dans une ambiance horrible. Mais je ne croyait pas en ce masque si bien formait, et j'allais le détruire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment ?

-Je ne peux pas te laisser les tués ! Se défendit-il, sûr de lui. Ils ont le droit de vivres comme tout être !

-Tu es un humain, un simple humain insignifiant envers eux ! Que comptes-tu faire pour les sauvés si tu ne veux pas que je l'ai tues ?

-Les aider ! Je serais prêt à m'occuper d'eux comme si je m'occupais d'enfants, je ne peux pas te laissé faire si facilement.

-Pouf ! Sais-tu au moins parler le Aka ? Arriveras-tu à faire accepté ta présence auprès d'eux ? Tu ne pourras rien faire sans te faire tuer avant.

-On ne peux rien dire sans essayer. Laisse moi au moins agir.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu te feras tué des qu'ils te sentiront approchés ils seront que tu n'es qu'un misérable intrus !

-Alors vient avec moi, l'odeur d'un autre démon les mettrons dans une bonne ambiance.

-Ils me traiteront comme un intrus aussi, ne crois pas que mon odeur arrangeras quelque chose.

-Je veux essayer !

Il exprima cette phrase avec tant de volonté que je ne savais plus quoi faire, j'étais dans une profonde impasse, ce type voulait vraiment leur venir en aide, par n'importe quel moyen. Mais je le savais bien que quoi qu'il tente, tout échoueras. Des Aka n'acceptent jamais la présence des autres, même si le démon est faible et sans danger. De plus ce sont les petits, ils sont donc jeune et encore plus sur leur garde, s'ils sont plus jeune que je ne le croit ils seront même aveugle, telle des nouveaux-nés. Je finis par tout de même par croire ses paroles dépourvu de sens. Je voulais essayé aussi, ainsi je ne me salirais pas plus les mains et arrangerais ma dette envers leur défunte mère.

-Très bien, j'accepte d'essayé. Mais à une condition. Rajoutais-je, retirant le sourire de satisfaction de ce Simon. Si ils ne nous acceptes pas et nous attaque dans la minute qui suis, je fais se que j'avais prévu depuis le début. Est-ce bien comprit ?

-D'accord ! Je te suis.

Sur ce marcher nous partîmes vers la cascade, je savais, ou plutôt j'avais ma petite idée de où elle avait pu faire son nid. Vu que nous étions à la cascade, l'eau qui tombait de la falaise creusait la roche, c'est ainsi que la grotte où elle avait sûrement fait son nid avait été créer. Je ne posais pas de question, j'avançais sans faire grande attention au jeune chevalier derrière moi, je faisais plus attention à ma plaie qui me faisait affreusement mal, j'avais quelque difficulté à pouvoir avancé sans avoir un frisson désagréable qui parcourait tout mon corps, une sensation des plus infecte pour moi. C'est pour à cause de cela que je n'ai pas fait grande attention au regard posait sur moi depuis le début de la marche, le jeune brun m'observait, il avait deviné ma blessure horrible.

-Tu saigne toujours, même autant tu devrais nettoyé.

-La ferme ! Lui répondis-je sèchement. Je me porte à merveille.

-Ne mens pas ! On voit bien que tu en souffre, tu as de plus du mal à avancer sans traîner la patte.

-Silence ! Je n'ai pas toute la soirée pour faire ton truc tordu, donc bouge en silence.

Il fit comme je dis, il se tu en peu de temps et avancer en silence. Mais quand nous entendîmes l'eau puis quand nous la virent, il reprit le sujet en m'attrapant encore le bras et me tirait vers les eaux. Je n'eus pas le temps d'agir qu'il commençait déjà à préparer un tissu qu'il trempait dans l'eau claire.

-Déshabille toi, on vas désinfecte çà.

-Hors de question ! Hurlais-je gêné. Je ne ferais jamais çà.

-Ne joue pas au timide maintenant, j'ai comprit que tu étais malin, donc maintenant grouille toi de soigner cette plaie affreuse.

-J'ai dit non ! Je n'ai pas que ça à foutre !

Dans un geste brutal, je le fis lâché mon bras, il me regardait surpris, mon coup était bien plus sauvage que ceux que j'avais fait la dernière fois qu'il m'avait tenu. Il finit par gratté l'arrière de son crâne, en souriant bêtement.

-Désoler...Tu nous hais donc à se point là ?

Je ne répondis pas, je ne voulais pas me causer plus de problème que maintenant, je préférais faire demi-tour et partir vers un hamada de pierre sans portait d'attention au jeune humain. Je savais très bien que son geste était fait pour m'aider, mais je ne pouvais pas avoir confiance en lui, il était hors de question, ma haine était trop forte pour pouvoir être aussi facilement passer. Simon finit par monter sur les roches en montaient avec moi, j'avais bien du mal, mais je ne laisserais pas cette difficulté apparaître face à lui, il en était hors de question maintenant. Nous finîmes par tombé sur une déboucher, juste derrière le forte coulé d'eau en amont, bingo, la grotte était bien là. J'y entrais sans trop avoir peur, suivit par le chevalier que je sentais tremblé. Une fois que nous sommes tout deux rentraient dans le creux, je me tenus droit et, d'un coup dans l'épaule j'obligeais à avancé le brun en avant.

-A toi de jouer !

Sortis-je, l'obligeant à avancer dans l'obscurité total. Nous n'y voyons vraiment rien, c'était vraiment sombre, et plus nous nous engouffrons dans le tunnel plus nous étions englouti par les ténèbres. Simon avançait avec prudence dans l'entre des bêtes, il ne savait pas où il mettait les pieds, il ne voyait rien par rapport à moi qui arrivait à apercevoir les roches traînant sur le sol. Ce qui me faisait bien marré était le faite qu'il se prenait sans cesse dedans et en avait une douleur plaisante. Mais à la longue, l'entendre gémir me gonflé bien, je ne pouvais pas supporter de l'entendre, au final je le pris par le bras et le hala dans la grotte. A force de marcher nous finîmes par arriver au bout, c'est là qu'un souffle frais émana et caressa nos visages. Je souriais dans la pénombre, je sentais la présence des deux petits démons. Mon sourire disparut tout de même, surtout quand je sentis l'humain se collait contre moi, le sentant tremblait contre mon bras.

-Si tu tremble autant ils vont le sentir.

Ricanais-je en le décollant de moi.

-Je...Je ne rigole pas !

Criait-il pour se défendre, et c'est dans la suite des événements, un lourd bruit de râlement se levait dans les airs. Deux lumière rouge apparurent, nous plongeant dans une nuance chaotique.

-J'en étais sûr. Sortis-je en chuchotant. Ils sont aveugles.

-Aveugles ? Reprit doucement Simon. Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

-Oui, ils sont encore trop jeune pour sortir d'où ils leur yeux aveuglement.

-On fait quoi alors.

-On ? Ne te fou pas de moi, tu te d'emmerde seul !

Je montais ma voix en même temps de le poussait en avant. Il se prit malheureusement une pierre et se vautrait sur le sol dans un brouhaha pas possible, attirant bien évidemment les deux Aka vers nous.

-Bordel ! Un humain est inutile à un point ! Tu as loupé ta chance chevalier.

Je passais par-dessus l'homme au sol, et fonçais sur les deux démons qui montrèrent leur agressivités envers moi.

-Attends !

Hurlait Simon au sol.

-Trop tard, maintenant c'est a moi d'agir !

Je ne le laissais pas dire une chose de plus, il n'en n'eut pas vraiment le force de le faire de toute façon. Les cris des deux bêtes remplissaient tous les échos de voix. Simon devait sûrement qu'écouté, il ne voyait rien donc le faite d'imaginer l'horreur qui se produisait en face de lui devait être plus terrifiante que de le vivre pour de vrai. Je dois avoué que je ne pouvais pas leurs offrirent une mort des plus douce, même si leur aveuglement les avaient condamnés, ils savaient tout de même bien se défendre, me mettant des bâton dans les roues. Quand j'eus fini, le calme retombait, les faibles lumières que les créatures faisaient s'éteignirent en même temps que leur dernier souffle. Simon n'avait rien pu voir, même leurs lumières ne lui avait pas permit de voir un tel massacre. Je n'aimais pas être vu dans un acte de barbarie pareil, je préférais tué en discrétion et proprement, mais là je n'avais pas pu faire autrement. Je récupérais Simon qui était resté au sol tout le long.

-Tu les as...Pour de vrai…

Il n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase, mais je savais parfaitement se qu'il voulait dire et cela me mettais encore plus mal. Je ne répondis pas, le traînant jusqu'à la sortie. Quand je commençais à voir les rayons de soleil, je le lâchais, Simon suivit le chemin sans se plaindre, en silence. Dehors, le soleil brillant brûlait les yeux, je fus forcé de les fermer, les rouvrant avant le chevalier, je me tournais vers lui, qui, dans un visage de surprise et de dégoût il découvrit mon corps barbouillait de sang. Mes vêtements avaient imbibés tout le liquide vitale des félins, j'étais rougi de partout. Apparemment cela l'énervait au plus au point, Simon avait baisé sa tête, il fixait ses pieds tout en serrant ses points. Puis le coup parti sans que je ne m'en rend compte, le main fermait de Simon s'écrasait sur mon visage, me faisant perdre équilibre. Je me pris dans la cascade qui m'entraînait avec force dans sa longue coulée d'eau. Je me retrouvais en bas, dans l'eau glaciale du lac. Je sortis mon crâne du liquide reprenant mon souffle, j'étais fatigué et mon corps pesait des tonnes, c'est l'impression que j'eus dans cette eau trouble qui prit la teinte d'un rouge ardent. Simon me regardait dans haut, il était en colère, les traits plissaient de son visage le prouvés.

-Pourquoi les as-tu tué ?!

Me hurlait-il, la rage dans la voix.

-Avais-je un autre moyen ! Tu as échoué, ils ne t'auraient jamais acceptés de toute façon !

-Tu les as tués d'une façon des plus horrible !

-Crois-tu que j'avais le choix ?! Tu voulais que je face quoi d'autre, je les invite a danser ?!

Son regard envers moi était d'une haine sans pitié, mais la réalité était bien là, ce qui venait de se passer ne pouvait plus changer, point barre. Et Simon en avait bien conscience, je le compris quand il baisait les yeux face à moi, il détournait le regard. Je soupirais dans l'eau froide, mes membres commençait doucement à s'engourdir, je préférais sortir au plus vite avant d'être congelé et mourir bêtement. En rejoignant la berge, je fixais l'humain qui était encore en haut du tas de pierre, la tête vers le bas. Je ne fis pas attention à lui bien longtemps, je détournais toute curiosité pour lui, je ne pouvais pas m'inquiéter pour un humain, çà, jamais ! Je tournais les talons de monsieur et partit droit sur mon village, je rentrerais et me changerais immédiatement, une fois je me suis fait trempé par sa faute et je n'avais rien fait, j'ai juste séchais en restant dehors, au vent, mais là, la nuit tombait déjà et je n'allais pas risqué d'attraper un rhume alors que ma liberté était toute proche. Pendant que je marchais, le vent se levait doucement, puis fit une bourrasque impressionnante, quand celle-ci stoppa toute activité, un son aigu perçait mes tympans, me faisant un écho infernal dans le crâne. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient au bruit, sa en devenait insupportable. Je me retrouvais au sol, le bruit me faisait perdre tout moyen, je ne contrôlais plus rien, j'en hurlais de douleur. Sous la force du son, je m'évanouis, j'avais perdu toutes forces dans mon corps congelait.


End file.
